Depression is a serious and complex disorder affecting millions of people worldwide. In recent years, all approved mediations are based on manipulation the monoaminergic system. However, it is known that the symptoms and neurobiological basis of depression vary considerably.
Currently approved mediations appear to work primarily in patients with a clinical syndrome, with is reflected by a rating on the Hamilton depression rations scale (HAMD) of at least 24 (Kirsch et al. (2008) PLoS Med 5(2):e45). This characterization does not, however, point to any specific neurobiological mechanism of depression. Overall the rate of remission with first line antidepressant treatment is only around 30% (Trivedi et al. (2006) Am J Psychiatry 163(1):28-40).